


a slap in the face

by namdawons



Category: Oh My Girl (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namdawons/pseuds/namdawons
Summary: When Yoobin finds out that Dayoung got a black eye because of Nam Dawon, she instantly goes up to the girl to give her a taste of her own medicine. But was it really Dawon who gave Dayoung that black eye?





	a slap in the face

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @cuntydawonie on twt hehe (also follow me on twt uwu @versacedawon)

“Dayoung your eye! What happened?!” Yoobin rushes towards her friend.

The students in Dayoung’s class paid no attention to her, and even made way for the girl.

“It’s nothing, I just got hit and Dawon-“

“Dawon!”

Dayoung flinched at Yoobin’s high voice.

“Nam Dawon?! She did this to you?!” The anger in her eyes was evident.

“No-“ 

Yoobin cuts her off again.

“I’m going to talk to her. How could she do this to you! I swear if I see her in the halls today,” Yoobin mumbled under her breath, but still loud enough for Dayoung to hear.

The injured girl tried to speak up again, trying to explain her story to her same aged friend, but the girl got up when she heard the bell ring.

Dayoung massages her temples — hissing in pain when she accidentally presses too hard causing her bruise to hurt even more.

Yoobin was about to get herself into trouble. Again. 

 

— 

 

With fire in her eyes, Yoobin marches her way into the gym hallway. 

Everyone knows that Dawon— the infamous hot girl from their grade who’s also the captain of the school’s volleyball team— has practice around this time.

The gym hallway was empty and quiet, meaning the team was still in the change room.

Yoobin leans against the locker that was adjacent to one of the change rooms. The door suddenly opened revealing a group of girls in their volleyball attire, making there way into the gym.

A familiar red head stuck out— dressed in all black save for her knee pads. Yoobin felt intimidated, but no one messes with her friends.

“Hey Dawon—” her voice cracked in the end.

Everyone turned except for said girl, not until one of her teammates tapped her shoulder.

“What,” 

Yoobin couldn’t get the words she rehearsed in class out of her mouth. She stood there frozen, her heartbeat ringing in her ears.

When Dawon saw that the girl wasn’t going to speak up, she tells her team to go inside without her— leaving the two of them alone.

When the door clicks, that’s when Dawon speaks up,

“Listen, whatever it is you want to say, please make it quick. I don’t want to run an extra five laps today.”

The way Dawon almost looked down at her made Yoobin clench her fist.

“No, you listen here,” Yoobin takes a step towards Dawon.

If this was a cartoon right now, Yoobin would have a red face and smoke would be coming out of her ears. 

The older girl raises a brow at her approach.

“You hurt my friend!” 

Yoobin jabs her finger on Dawon’s shoulder.

Dawon blinks twice and stares at the younger girl for a few seconds. She was confused.

“Excuse me?”

Yoobin made a face, showing that she’s not gonna fall for this act Dawon was playing.

“Don’t ‘excuse me’ me. What you did to Dayoung was unacceptable! Do you really think I was just gonna let you get away with you giving my friend a black eye?!” 

Dawon was now pressed against the lockers, while this girl — who only reaches up to her shoulders — yell at her over something she never did.

“I’m sorry, you must be confusing me with someone else. I don’t know anyone named Dayoung, and I have never given anyone a black eye—“

Dawon was cut off when a hand met the side of her face. The sound echoed in the empty hallway.

The red head touched her cheek. That was the second hardest thing that hit her face, other than a volleyball.

“Yoobin!”

Both girls turn towards the voice at the end of the hallway.

“Dayoung?”

Before Dayoung dragged her friend away, she gave Dawon a deep bow and said,

“I’m sorry. My friend was just looking out for me.”

Yoobin stared at Dayoung in disbelief. How can she feel sorry towards the girl that gave her a black eye.

 

—

 

“What?!”

Dayoung jumps back at Yoobin’s loud voice — luckily they were outside.

Dayoung sighed, embarrassed about how she got her eye to this state.

“We were fooling around while cleaning up the gym. So I took a ball and threw it hard against the wall, and it bounced back and knocked me out,”

Her hand covers Yoobin’s mouth before she can interrupt her.

“Luckily, Dawon was passing by, and she helped me get to the nurse’s office. She didn’t give me this black eye, I did.”

She removes her hand from her mouth, and was surprised her friend didn’t say anything.

“So... I just slapped Dawon for no reason...” 

Dayoung nods slowly.

“I tried to tell you, but—“

“I never listen because I always cut you off.” Yoobin interrupts her again.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,”

Yoobin messes up her hair as she mutters something along the lines of ‘I’m so embarrassed’ , ‘I’m so dead’ , and ‘I’m moving schools’.

“Dawon isn’t as bad as you think she is. If she was, she never would’ve helped me get to the nurse’s office,” Dayoung said after Yoobin’s outburst.

The slightly younger girl huffs, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

“What? You feel bad so you want me to go up to her and apologize?”

Dayoung nods.

“Well, I don’t feel bad, and there’s nothing you can do to make me!”

 

—

 

Yoobin doesn’t know how Dayoung managed to convince her — Dayoung was going to buy her iced coffee if she apologizes — but here she was standing in front of the gym doors. She was going to apologize to Dawon for slapping her across the face.

The thought alone sent shivers down her spine, not knowing how the girl would react to her presence.

She jumps back as the door open, revealing a group of sweaty — hot — girls, chatting amongst themselves. 

They passed by Yoobin like she wasn’t there in the first place, until she spoke up,

“U-um where’s Dawon?”

A girl with orange hair turned towards her first. She examined her up and down before pointing her chin towards the gym.

“She’s on clean up duty since she was late to practice.”

She said before her and the other volleyball players made their way into the change room.

Yoobin pushed the heavy door, creating a creaking sound that made her grit her teeth.

“Hello,”

The gym was empty, except for the volleyball equipment laying around.

Yoobin started turning her head in every direction trying to find the girl with the same red hair as her.

A ball slamming against the wall makes Yoobin crouch down and cover her ears, as her whole body shakes.

“Oh, it’s just you,”

Yoobin’s eyes widen at the familiar voice. She looks up to see Dawon at the other end of the gym — leaning against a container filled with volleyball.

“What’s up? Here to slap me on the other cheek this time?” 

Yoobin blushes in embarrassment. She picks up the ball that was thrown at her, and slowly walks her way towards Dawon.

She stretches out her hand to give Dawon the ball, “I-I’m here to tell you, I’m sorry.”

It finally kicks in how much taller and bigger Dawon was compared to her. Tall stature, broad shoulders, and her muscles that were protruding without even flexing.

She swallows the lump in her throat, waiting for the older girl to answer.

“No.”

Yoobin’s brows shot up. Confusion written all over her face.

“P-pardon?”

Dawon grabs the ball from Yoobin’s hand and places it in the cart before closing it and pushing it towards the storage room.

“You heard me. Apology not accepted.”

Still in utter disbelief, Yoobin tails behind Dawon — continuing to apologize.

“I’m really sorry. Dayoung is a really good friend of mine and I just went all parent mode, ya know?”

Dawon ignores Yoobin and unlocks the storage room.

“I don’t know, Yoobin,” She pushes the door and pulls the cart behind her.

The younger girl doesn’t know why she felt giddy when Dawon called her by her name.

“If someone slaps you across the face. I think it’s going to take more than a ‘I’m sorry’ , don’t you think?” 

Dawon raised a brow as she leans against the cart, waiting for Yoobin to answer.

“I know listen, but hear me out—“ Yoobin steps inside the room, not noticing that she just kicked off the door stopper that was preventing the door from closing.

Dawon’s reaction was too late — the door had already closed before she could open her mouth.

Upon realizing what had just happened, Yoobin turns around and starts twisting the knob.

“Well we’re stuck,” Dawon stated. It concerned Yoobin how she wasn’t panicking.

Yoobin started pushing and pulling, slamming her fist, and calling out for people.

“Would you relax. My friend is going to come back with my stuff. We’ll be fine.”

The younger girl weakly slams her hand on the door, resting her forehead against it to calm her nerves down.

“Well how long does it take to get dressed? It’s getting — oh my god —“

Yoobin covers her face with both her hands. Not expecting a shirtless Dawon when she turned around.

“What? It’s hot in here.” 

Dawon places her shirt over her shoulders.

She wasn’t wrong, but was it necessary to take off her shirt.

Yoobin turns back slowly, hoping — secretly not — that Dawon had her shirt back on. But she instantly froze when her eyes caught sight of Dawon’s breasts protruding in her black sports bra and toned stomach. 

Yoobin shakes her head and turns back around quickly, “P-put your shirt back on!” She stutters out.

Dawon smirks and crosses her arms across her chest. She might as well have fun while they were stuck in here.

“And what if I don’t?”

She can hear Dawon coming closer, and she doesn’t know why her heart was beating so fast in excitement.

“I-I’ll slap you—“ 

She turned around, ready to land another slap on Dawon’s face.

But what she didn’t expect was the older girl catching hand her midway, and pinning her against the door.

Yoobin’s eyes widened, wandering down Dawon’s body unconsciously, again. Except this time she got a closer look. 

And upon closer inspection; Dawon is very close to getting abs — from her position you can actually see the outline of her abs, she has a big heart, and she still smells good even after practice. 

The temperature in the room seemed to have risen, and it was suddenly hard for her to breathe.

“My eyes are over here, Yoobin-ah.”

Yoobin quickly looks to the side, trying to avoid Dawon’s stare.

The taller girl leans in slowly. Yoobin tries to back away, forgetting she was pinned to the door.

“Dawon? Did you lock yourself inside?”

A voice said from the other side, followed by a knock. The knob twisted, causing Dawon to let go of Yoobin. 

It was a different voice. And it came from the other side of the door.

“Yeah. Can you open the door, Sojung unnie,” Dawon said.

Yoobin doesn’t know what to do. What is Dawon’s friend going to say when she sees them on here together — not to mention Dawon is still shirtless.

The door finally opened, but Yoobin has yet to come out of her spot. She started panicking when the door was being pushed open wider, she was getting dangerously close to the wall.

“How’d you get yourself stuck inside?” 

Not forgetting about the other girl, Dawon stops the door from opening any further and checks to see if Yoobin was okay.

“You know that stupid door stopper never works, Sojung unnie,” Dawon rolls her eyes.

“Drop my stuff over there, I’ll meet you outside once I give coach the keys.” 

“That girl with red hair. I saw her twice, and both times she was looking for you. What happened to her?” Sojung asked.

Dawon side-eyed the girl behind the door, a small smirk on her face.

“She told me she has a huge crush on me,” Dawon chuckled.

“It was so sudden. It felt like a slap on the face.”

The way Yoobin wanted to come out of her hiding to tackled Dawon to the floor for saying that.

Sojung rolls her eyes. “You’re acting like she’s the first one to ever confess to you.”

When the sound of the door opening and closing was finally heard. Yoobin came out from behind the door and started slapping Dawon’s shoulder.

“What do you mean I like you?!” Yoobin screamed, and started ranting about how she made her look desperate, as she continues to hit her.

“Yoobin! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Dayoung’s voice interrupted them the second time. She runs up to the pair, and they watched as her face changed to a confused look.

“I-it’s not what it looks like,” Yoobin started telling Dayoung what happened to her, hoping her friend would believe her.

When you’re seen next to a shirtless Nam Dawon, it sure does raise a lot of questions.

As Yoobin was explaining, Dawon finally put on a shirt, and started making her way towards the duo. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, because she already know her plan is going to work.

“I will accept your apology if you do this one thing for me,” 

Dayoung and Yoobin turns towards the owner of the voice — one of them curious as to what Dawon was going to propose, while the other was nervous. Regretting coming back to apologize in the first place.

“Go out with me,”  
Dayoung stood there with her mouth open, while Yoobin was still processing what Dawon has said.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll text you the details soon, okay?”

Yoobin tilts her head. Still thinking about how Dawon just asked her out — its not like she likes her or anything. 

“But, you don’t have my number?” 

Dawon thinks for a minute.

“You know Seunghee unnie?” She asks.

“Yeah,” Yoobin replied hesitantly. 

Dawon grins and winks at the girl, before exiting the gym.

After finally realizing what Dawon meant, she instantly turned a darker shade of red as Dayoung laughed at her.

Bae Yoobin just earned herself a date with Nam Dawon.


End file.
